The 13th Olympian
by E-Reign
Summary: If Fairy Tail characters were part of the Olympians. The newest Olympian Lucille had just been created, how would this goddess of acceptance, companionship and gates change the downhill spiral of the Gods? Follow for this AU adventure fit for a god, or goddess in this case.
1. chapter 1

**Fairy Tail is created and owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **I am not making anything off of writing this story other than self happiness when I see people reading and sharing their enjoyment of my creation with me.**

 **Similarities of and inspiration by the series Percy Jackson The Olympians by Rick Riordan. This story will not be a crossover at all, but there may be themes, situations or settings that are similar to the books.**

 **I've always had an interest in Gods and Goddess however my best friend is the one who is fairly obsessed with ancient history, she owns the series. Finally with how much she enjoys it I decided to barrow her books and dive right in. If you are a regular reader of mine, this is where I have been. Between working all of the time and of course adult responsibilities I have been squeezing all of my extra time into reading. I am one of those people that if I start a series I must read everything available to me. So, I'm halfway through the second to last book in the series and of course will read Riordans other stories. I have not forgotten about my other FT stories, I am just taking a small break. Of course tho I had to get this idea out there.**

 **I have absolutely no idea where this story will go, so grab onto something because it may be a bumpy ride.**

 **ALSO huge warning to readers that know Greek history very well, I am fucking with it just a bit. Sorry in advance. :)**

It had been many millennia since the last time a god or goddes was created, not born. Most times minor God's or goddesses are born between two greater gods however on the rare necessity from man a new greater being could be created by their determination and want.

The 12 Olympian's circled around the large blue crystalline pond all with differing expressions upon their faces. They did not know what to expect, whether or not this god or goddess would be a greater or lessor being. If they would create chaos and jealousy or be a great addition to the already crazy family the twelve olympians have had since before the golden age of man. There had been prophecies spoken long ago of one who would be created to help them all raise in power and find themselves again. However many doubted that a single being could change them in any way.

The signs had been there in the world, a large number of random acts of kindness and peace has popped up across the hectic world of the 21st century. At first the gods had met in order to find out if these were acts of Clementia the goddess of forgiveness, penance and salvation, however the goddess denied having doing such things for she herself lacked in power. Where man hardly even believed in the olympians anymore, it was another thing that had struck them as odd. In a world where technology was more important than rain fall or harvest times, how could it be now where the human race is coming together enough with a common wish so strong to create another god or goddess.

Steel gray eyes intensely stared at the waters. Zeus was not one to admit their weaknesses but with the changing of man means greater beings were growing weak due to the lack of need by the people. No one built temples anymore, no one said prayers to them, no one made sacrifices or offerings. Their powers as gods were slowly draining. It was a terrifying matter, so if these prophecies were correct in this being bringing them back to power he would willingly welcome them with open arms. So Zeus stood at the entrance to the pond, ahead of his family because as the King of the Gods it was his responsibility to not only guide his fellow olympians in times of stress but also protect them if this was some strange trick.

A gentle breeze swirled from the tops of the water, causing some ripples across the once pristinely calm surface. He could hear Poseidon gasp as a couple of water nymphs appeared and started giggling while their fingers skimmed the water. Lightning bugs appeared casting flickers to crawl and flutter over the surface of the water. The soft sounds of the heavenly trumpets started to sound. Soft, yet warm and brought a feeling of empowerment to Zeus. Looking around at his family he could see a soft golden light starting to crawl against each one of their bodies. Refocusing on the pond Zeus was amazed to see lights like little twinkling stars at the bottom of the pools start to get brighter and bigger. The three translucent shimmering bodied of the the nymphs came together hovering over the center of the pond where the light was focused holding hands and turning in a circle languidly. Their giggles quieted and turned into a soft humming to match the sound of the heavenly horns.

Hearing the small gasp of Hera his wife behind him his eyes flickered up to the symbol the bugs were creating above the nymphs as she had whispered to Hestia. Zeus was taken aback by the large key that was formed, eyes flickering back down to the pond he could see something lighter colored heading to the surface. Slowly a golden head of hair rose from the water, surprisingly dry. Golden locks with a fringe, creamy alabaster skin, small button nose, large closed eyes with long dark lashes kissing skin and full plump pink lips. Even with just a glimpse of her face Zeus was enraptured, not looking at anyone else but he could hear some of their whispers of beauty or snide remarks from the ladies. For a second the woman floated above the water arms wrapped around her folded legs, chin resting upon her knees.

A large push of power entered the room suddenly, and although it weighed heavily it did not hurt. Warm tingling sensations wash through Zeus' every limb as his eyes refused to leave the woman's form. He watched as her large eyes started to flutter, cracking open just the slightest all the weight in the room dissapeared. Large eyes opened to reveal the swirling golden orbs. Immediate Zeus felt himself being sucked into their depth, the longer he stared the more he realized she had an outer ring of Amber and brown to her doe eyes. Innocence and honesty stated back and him. Like the snap of a whip she effortlessly unfolded herself and everything came back into forcus for Zeus. Yet still he couldn't shake the weird time stopping moment he felt when their gazes first locked.

Louder his companions grew and pulling his gaze from her eyes he could tell why. The woman's figure was a sin, built to near perfection in all the right areas. He could bet if he were to grab ahold of any part of her body it would be the right combination on strength and give. Not to mention she was generous in all the right places. Her creamy skin covered by a very untraditional toga, showing off lots of tempting skin. Feeling Hera his wife elbow him made him click his jaw shut and strengthen his stance.

Right as he was to welcome the woman something particular that he had not seen happen to anyone other than Poseidon or his children happened. The nymphs captured the woman's attention, swirling and laughing once again. The goddess herself swirled around with the nymphs a few times, clear soft melodic laughs falling from her mouth. Enchanting like Aphrodite yet gentle and caring like Hestia. They stopped after a couple of turns and the nymphs floated up to the woman's face, instead of being afraid or weary a soul stealing smile spread across her face as she looked upon the nymphs. Zeus had felt his heart learch at the sight, and if it was not for his very long years of experience with poise he would have grabbed at it. In turn the nymphs laughed and kissed her cheeks and the other her forehead before dissapearing into mist.

The woman clasped her hands together in front of her, smile still on her face just a touch more soft. Her gazes shifted around the circle of immortal beings that surrounded her, her expression never changing. Once done with her inspections she once again faced Zeus and waited. Taking the Zeus cleared his throat before asking.

"Welcome to the Olympians, and Olympus. What is your name?"

The woman's eye gleamed as her mouth opened to respond.

"My names is Lucille, the goddess of acceptance, companionship, honesty and Gates. I would like however for my family to call me Lucy."

Gasps were heard around the circle. Zeus could hear that Hera was about to speak and instead slipped farther into the water towards _Lucy_.

"And you decided not to go by your rightfully earned goddess name why?"

Open clear eyes looked back at him before her smile grew just a bit. Her response soft yet full of emotion.

"You are all to be my friends and family yes? I would prefer to be intimate on a different level than that of what I am going to be as a goddess."

Zeus couldn't wrap his head around it. Going by different name or allowing other to call you as such takes power from who you are as a Olympian. There is the power of names for a reason. Looking back up at her he could see the happiness and slight mirth swirling in their depths.

"There is no power of name when it comes to family. Power of name comes from your followers and worshipers. I could call you anything under the heavens and you would neither gain nor lose any power from me doing so. So as my first official request, please call me Lucy. I am so excited to get to know all of you."

Zeus was just stunned by her revelation, and by the silence surrounding them the other olympians were also. Maybe this final Olympian would really change things around here, now it was just to see if it was for better or worse.

 **So the family structure with the gods and goddess kind of weirds me out but I'm going to try my best to be accepting and use it.**

 **Lucy is kind of like turning into the thriteenth gate sort of idea haha.**

 **On another note did you all know there is a goddess of the stars already? I learned that. Also why Lucy isn't labeled as such.**

 **Other than that, let's play a game. Each chapter I produce will have different gods or goddess with their original name, let's try to guess which Fairy Tail character they are the chapter they show up.**

 **Please let me know what you're thinking so far. I'm really uncomfortable with idea honestly because I've never written anything like it. Follow, favand review. Lots of love. Write on!**


	2. The 13th Olympian

**For you angelMwings, because you're incredibly excited for this and it makes me incredible excited too!**

Lucy tilted her head slightly as she gazed upon Zeus. Although she may have just woken she had heard the whispers as she was getting her barings from the other Olympians. She was no better than them, and they were no better than her. Down to her very core Lucy though as everyone as equals, wether they be mortal or immortal. Without a doubt she knew with how the gods and goddesses carried themselves now there would be more work to put into certain people, luckily she had patience in order to help the gods see their worth and the worth of the so called ' _mortals'_ as some of them so much loved to refer to the one who literally effect how much power they have. Their arrogance and years of complacency have created space between them and the human world.

Lucy was aware that she had been created by the cries of the humans for acceptance, for trust, for honesty. The people were at wars with each other, like every generation, but this time for something that has been tearing them to pieces as people. Breaking their very core down, from hurt and discrimination far worse than it had been in the past. They need the help of the gods and goddesses, and the Olympians and themselves have been doing such similar discrimination for over a millennia to their own family, such as minor gods or their hybrid children. Oh the children, Lucy didn't even want to think about that subject quite yet.

Slowly her feet guided over the cool pond water smile still in place as she watched Zeus continue to stare her down. He was a hard being to read in all honesty, not that Lucy had much experience but she could tell he is a honest man just by his aura. When she awoke she may have not been there to experience everything each god or goddess already has but the universe did her glimpses and memories attached to certain beings, of hardships or moments of tough decoration. Lucy was also shown times of happiness and moments when the olimpians were their true selfs. She was honestly excited to take her roll in the future, and although she knew the burden was a heavy one she already loved each and every Olympian here, for they were to be her forever family and she would do everything in her power to make them happy again.

Reaching the edge of the pond Lucy noticed how Zeus ahead backed up again to form the circle with his family. Lucy was slightly amazed to see how even though the Olympians claimed to have not changed with the times each and every one here in the room with her had adapted to more modern looks. This could mean that possibly they were interacting with humans more than she previously believed. Approaching the Kig god himself Lucy easily fell into a curtsy before straightening back up to her full five foot four stature. Up close she could now admire the steel blue grey eyes that hold a strength and no nonsense feel to them. His hair had been cut shorter than the original godly locks and held more of a blonde sheen to them spiked up on his head, his beard is now trimmed down to barely a peach fuzz. She watched as he uncrossed him arms and didn't take his eyes from her as he spoke.

"Come _Lucy,_ we will get you settled and fed before we introduce you to the rest of our family."

She could hear the mumbling of their family and the glare that Hera had shot his way, but he paid them no mind as he turned to walk from the room. Although this is her family and the Olympians were older she would not bow to them. She was if not on equal power, possibly even stronger due to the need of her as a godess. Not that she would ever hold herself higher, but this was the first step to making them see that they were equals. Zeus has been the exception due to being the leading god, without his approval she could have been immediately banished. Lucy was aware of the stares and she heard the whispers, but of course they probabaly already knew that. She didn't want to start off on the wrong foot, but Zeus obviously wanted some privacy right away and she could not deny him that.

Soft as a feather her feet followed after Zeus down the white marble hallways lined with great pieces of art and marble statues they had collected over the years. Already Lucy could tell Zeus was a brooding man, for he had not spoken since they left the garden room. Not that Lucy really minded all that much, she could only imagine what it would feel like to suddenly have a new goddess who already is so strange joining up your family after multiple of centuries without a new being. Following him down the hallway she watched as he turned to the left, coming around the corner herself she was in awe of the beautiful swirling stair case that lead up instead of marble like most of the creations is was in solid gold. The structure was simple but in between the support rings there was intricate gold vines and leaves weaving all of the way up.

Grabbing ahold of the railing Lucy was surprised to find it warming under her touch. Up they went for quite a few mintyes before a beautifully carved door sat right in front of Zeus. Lucy saw as he grabbed the handle it flowed gold once before opening and inside she could hardly believe her eyes. It was like she was standing in the middle of the Stars themselves. The floor was black marble and looking around at the walls she could easily identify different consilations and star clusters. What she was not aware of, well not acknowledging was Zeus intensely staring at her with a slight amused smile on his face and she looked around in wonder.

"This room is our guidance room for those of us who look to the stars for answers. Here is limited access by myself, Hermes and now you."

Lucy couldn't help but quirk and eyebrow at that.

"I feel as though you will be a good keeper of the Stars and their secrets, there across the room there is a door that shall lead to a room you may design yourself. Only the three of us will have access to this room and in turn your own. Keep in mind I shall respect your privacy it is Hermes you have to keep a eye out for, he is a trickster for sure."

At the end Lucy was happy to see the small quirk to Zeus' mouth as he spoke of Hermes, she could guess they were close Gods.

"If you need me I will be down in the gardens again talking with the Olympians still lingering there. When you have finished getting prepped you may come down and we will hold a feast in your honor."

Before Lucy could even dare to ask another question he was gone with a smaller than anticipated flash of lightning. Well realizing he could do that must mean he only walked her here for her own benefit. Maybe he wasn't as rude and arrogant as she had seen in the past. Shaking her head Lucy pressed the door which easily swung in and to the left to open up to a spacious yet plain bedroom. Everything like downstairs hallways had been was plain white marble, the canopy bed in cream along with only ivory furniture. Shaking her head Lucy wondered if this is how all the room really are or if this was how they start until the Olympian changes it to their preference. She could see an on suite to the right which she would definitely be using before she rejoined the others, she needed a warm bath to relax from the tension of arriving.

With a pop Lucy was spinning towards the sound to see a little creature appear from golden dust. The creature was only a foot and a half tall. White with a large head and small black eyes, a golden little cone sat upon his nose. Crouching down Lucy couldn't help but reach out to brush her fingers over the little guy. Immediately it nuzzled into her palm with a strange ' _Punnn'_ sound.

"Hi there little one, my name is Lucy. May I ask what your are doing here?"

She watched as he danced around for a bit before pulling a little note out of somewhere and handing it to her. The note seemed to be made of the goldendust that appeared by her friend, more put together yet fragile enough that Lucy thought it mightdisintegrate in her hands. Unfolding it she was surprised to see elegant Greek writing which read.

'Good morning sister, unfortunately I could not show up in person due to not being welcomed by the other Olympians. My godess name is Astraea but you may call me Yuki if you so wish. Our father of the Stars has foretold you arriving and I am so excited to have a sister, one who will come to do amazing things. Your companions name is up to you but he is of the Nicola family, a lesser dog constellation. Often they are found as companions for those born with a connection to the Stars. Treat him well, I know you will. I hope to meet you in person soon. Stay well sister. -Yuki'

The warmth that spread throughout Lucy's body was almost overwhelming, she couldn't contain herself with grabbing up the little guy and giving him a squeeze. The joy of already meeting a star sister was almos overwhelming, Lucy was aware of her connection to the gates of the Stars but she was not aware of how connected everyone of them seemed to be. Without a doubt she could tell she would be able to lean on Yuki in the future. Setting the Nicola back down she couldn't help the smile as she asked.

"May I call you Plue?"

His response was immediate.

"Pound pun pun!"

Somehow in there Lucy could understand what he was saying. Yes she could call him Plue and he was excited to accompany her and help her in any way he could.

"Well then Plue, what do you think of this room hmm? Drab I think, it needs a makeover."

Lifting her arms and closing her eyes Lucy channeled a bit of power into herself, this room was to be a representation of who she is as a godess. Slowly the powers pored out of her for a second before she felt the room warm a touch before it faded. Opening her eyes Lucy felt the content smile spread across her face as she took in the room. Gomes was the boring white and in turn the room was similar to the one on the other side. Endless black marble covered the floors, the walls were painted by constellations. Her silk bed sheets were of irridesant black, that shimmered in dark purple and dark blue. Soft white lights hovered around the room. Her bed was a soft gold with the posts having stars going down them and the canopy changed into a shimmering white transparent cover. The accented furniture was black or dark blue with golden accents, along with a plush golden rug in the corner with a reading chair and bookshelf. Nodding to herself she swooped up Plue before heading to a bathroom.

( **Sorry I'm skipping the bathroom description, just imagine it really beautiful like her bedroom. May revisit this in later chapts)**

Lucy didn't take log in her bath, and was incredibly surprised to already find honey scented products located in there. Plue was more than helpful in terms of companionship and even went to get her a new robe for after her bath. Lucy already loved the little guy. Far too soon however she was ready to go join the other Olympians for the feast and found out that Plues didn't like showing themselves to other gods or goddesses so she was a little upset she had to leave him so soon. She did find out however that with a promise of something sweet he would be more than happy to return to her after her feast to spend more time together.

With a quick ' _Until later!'_ Plue was gone and Lucy gathered herself to once again stand before her new family. She realized as she left as soon as she knew where she wished to go she automatically knew how to get there. That would be handy in the future. Quickly she found herself right before the entrance of the gardens again, surprised to see a long table with all of the Olympians already in place waiting for her. To say enough only Apollo and Hermes wore smiles on their faces. Maybe she wasn't as prepared for this as she thought.

 **Ta-Da! And there we have it. I know I didn't quite label Lucy as a goddess of the Stars but I had to have her connected and you'll see why.**

 **So who is Zeus? Should be pretty easy guess. Also who could not have Plue and Yukino in there story? I adore them! I'm so excited!**

 **Follow, fav and review! Please let me know what you're thinking! Lots of love! Write on!**


	3. Apologies

I regret to inform all of my dear readers that I will no longer be posting my stories onto this site.

I personally have not been brutalized by hard core trolls however it is only a matter of time. My content follows very similar lines of many other FF authors I follow and adore that have chosen to leave due to these circumstances.

So in order to protect myself and hopefully inpisire some change on this site I will be leaving it.

I already have a Wattpad profile under

 **CreateBeautyNotWar** , and I'm currently working on a Archive Of Our Own which will hopefully fall under the same user name.

It will be a slow process of moving every story over, so if you go to look right away not everything will be there.

Sorry if this incoviences you, my deepest apologies but obviously something needs to change here.

I hope you all can find some time to search out my newest profile and continue to read my stories.

I adore all of my readers, hopefully this isn't goodbye to most of you.

Yours eternally, Write on!


End file.
